


Un baiser

by malurette



Category: Le bleu est une couleur chaude | Blue is the Warmest Color (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gay Best Friend, Gen, M/M, Short One Shot, highschool sweethearts, reality ensues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: On n'est pas tous obligés de rencontrer l'amour de sa vie dès le lycée.





	Un baiser

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Un baiser  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le Bleu est une Couleur Chaude  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Valentin/Pierre  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** gay pride à Lille  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 303

Une soirée lycéenne un peu trop arrosée comme il y en avait et en aurait tant d'autres, l'idée étant de mener à une perte d'inhibition pour passer du bon temps, pas de tout repère et ne plus savoir ce qu'on faisait...   
Pierre flirtait avec les limites et ne sera jamais sûr de ce que ça veut dire, d'avoir tellement eu envie d'embrasser Valentin, et l'avoir fait, et aimé ça. Alors, s'il aime les garçons aussi, ou les garçons seulement et il avait refusé de l'admettre jusque là, ou ce garçon-là uniquement ? 

En tout cas l'expérience était intéressante. Même si bouleversante sur le moment.   
Valentin le complimente sur l'excellence du baiser - bourré comme il était, il aurait craint plutôt de l'avoir complètement merdé - et le rassure.   
Ça peut être une pulsion sans explication et il ne faut pas que ça l'inquiète, ou ça peut être basé sur des sentiments et ils feront avec à leur rythme. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre il ne sera pas blessé de cet accident ! Ils sont amis avant tout, amants pas sûr ; peut-être plus tard, peut-être jamais. Leur lien est précieux dans tous les cas. 

Leur copine Clémentine a rencontré l'amour de sa vie au même âge ; eux, bah, ça se fait, ça se défait. Après le bac, ils se perdent de vue, c'est comme ça. Ils resteront l'un pour l'un un précieux souvenir de jeunesse. S'ils se retrouvent, par hasard, des années après, ça ne mènera pas à une liaison : qu’auront-ils encore en commun à part quelques souvenirs teintés de tendresse nostalgique ? Peut-être assez, après avoir pris le temps de refaire connaissance avec les adultes qu’ils sont respectivement devenus, tout de même une amitié renouvelée. Pierre sait qui il est maintenant, Valentin n’a jamais douté, et ils se comprennent.


End file.
